Doomsday 2012 (Map Game)
This is a soon to be relaunched Map Game about 'Doomsday 2012'. Scenario On the 22nd of December 2012, thousands of people across the world watched the TV in terror as the Mayan Prophesy is proved right, as and a 50 meter tidal wave hits New York and a 5 meter tidal wave hits both the west coast of Ireland and Nova Scotia after a small meteor his the sea near New York. Minutes later a major earthquake destroys most of San Francisco and the Yellowstone caldera erupts. A major also earthquake occurs off the coast of New Zealand, sending a small tidal wave up onto the NZ coast near Dunedin, which causes minor infrastructural damage and a second, larger tidal wave that hits Auckland causing major damage to the seafront. Another tsunami rips through Sidney harbor, destroying the opera house and harbour bridge. A major ecological disaster then occurs in India and China with a large chemical spill threatening the environment for hundreds of miles around as a tanker sinks in Shanghai harbour and a chemical plant badly leeks in northern India. Heavy fighting erupts in the streets of Buenos Aires and fires rage through Rio de Janeiro's dense slums as the urban poor rebel on mass. Saboteurs blow up some Middle Eastern oil wells. These are just the first of many disasters. The USA was hit badly, and fractured, as different sets of states went their separate ways, the West Coast split into two factions, the Northern Federation, and the South western Alliance. Florida declared independence, and the Deep South became the CSA. The east coast collapsed, and the USA did not want to deal with the tsunamis, so they left it. The USA collapses into smaller nations, Indonesia loses control of several regions and the world gets chaotic as supplies run short. As the world loses contact with the satellites, the communications system collapses. Suddenly across the globe there are medieval-esque states with modern day weaponry, and in other areas are new states carving out new empires. 'Related Pages' Doomsday game algorythm Moderators *'Head Mod:'Local (talk) 17:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) *'Vice Mod:'Roman (talk) *'3rd mod:Whipsnade (talk) 22:07, February 20, 2014 (UTC)' *'MapMaker:'Local (talk) 17:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) *'Deputy mapmaker:`'Whipsnade (talk) 00:52, February 20, 2014 (UTC) *'Events Mod:' Style #Falklands War/US invasion of Grenada technology level. #Realism (real life) style. Map Game rules #I am going to limit the nations, as that when a person gets two countries; they usually neglect the other one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated...'' is not it!'' Still, you must be plausible. #Gray zones are mod controlled rabble and tribes. #Nuclear weapons/reactor repair and production programs may start in 2015. It will take at least 3 years to develop nukes if you are one of the “Big Cheese” (like OTL USA, Germany, Russia, UK, China, France and Japan). It takes after 2016 if you’re not a “Big Cheese” nation, but are well developed industrial nation (like OTL Poland, Romania, India, Ukraine, Kazakhstan, Taiwan, Chile, Italy, Saudi Arabia, Australia, S. Africa, Israel etc.). #Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, top generals or to blow up seats of government. #You need a Casus Belli or a carefully faked up one (Hitler did it in OTL to Poland) before declaration of a war. # Mods' words are law, unless proven wrong. # Mods can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated and sourced (i.e.-Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on). # 1/2 a game year per real day. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. # Make a nation's data profile on the game's National Profile page to add some charictor and depth to the game. # You can be a rebelling colony or vassal, but you must declare UDI and give reason for declaring it (race, religion, colonial neglect, economics, and so on) Playing as a colony or vassal is forbidden, unless you say you have made it become independent. # We will have resolutions/stuff when the World Union (UN) is created at World Union Page. # As for nuke use, It has been oft abused. Each nation can only let off a maximum of 5 a year with a total yield of 500kt, for each nation per year. # Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. # Assassinations and oil embargoes are legitimate weapons of war too. # Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in visual mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Be plausible, no hyper development, hyper conquest or nuclear Armageddon (i.e.: Mongolia will not launch Genghis Khan in to space in 1240AD on my watch)! #The World Union (this game's version of our UN) will be formed in 2026 or after a world war, whichever is sooner. For the selection of impermanent Security Council members and the votes of non-player nations, a mod will decide every turn with Random.org. #Don't do drugs while online (Quote from wiki rules). #Research your nation. If you choose any country, you should at least Google about it, OTL history, religion, culture, lanugage and so on. ATL can change many thing; but suff like mountains, oil fields and monsoons will stay constant until they are destroyed by man. After you make some back-story events in early moves you can start ruleing it in your way. #Must be registered User (got a named account, not just an IP number) to join. #If there is anything else, post on the talk page. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. #Puppet states, vassal nations and protectorates can be created. Places can be vasselated after 5 years of sucsesfull occupation. Vassals can be peacefully annexed after 10 if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. #For now, I'm the mapmaker. (Notice how I said NOW) Whipsnade (talk) 22:23, January 24, 2014 (UTC) # New turns start at 23:00:01 UTC. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible in their mod events and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless it is implausible. #Mods may be voted out of their modness with a popular vote from any user if the mod is unfair to players. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, OTL Romania and Poland can provide military assistance to the USSR, but OTL Tannu Tuva and Grenada ain't gonna help much, so use your head! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual nation. #Places can be vasselated after 5 years of successful occupation. #Vassals can be peacefully annexed after 10 if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. Terrorist and rebel organisation rules #Any nation can create a proxy terrorist (OTL- IRA, etc) or rebel malitia (OTL- UNITA etc) organisation. #Terrorists do not give any advantage in terms of algorithms, but rebel armys add 1 point to the side that they are loyal to. Nations American * USA remnant (II) *Florida (V) *Western Federal Alliance (II)- Aragorn61 (talk) 17:36, May 28, 2013 (UTC) *Confederate States of America (IV) DS|Fear the Mutated Dean Sims Bomb, Fear It 23:19, May 9, 2013 (UTC) *Alaska (IV)' ' *South Eastern Anarchy (X) Canada (III)Doomsday (Map Game): Daeseunglim (talk) 19:00, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Semi-Autonomus Republic of Quebec (VI) Daeseunglim (talk) 23:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Semi-Autonomus Republic of Vermont (VI) Daeseunglim (talk) 23:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Mexico (VII) Panama (III) Jamaica and the Cayman Islands Costa Rico South America Argentina (III) Brazil (II) Chile-South Peru (IV) - Feudalplague (talk) Bolivia Venezuela Ecuador- North Peru Columbia (V) Europe Pale blue=Greater Britain, Deeper Blue=UK (I)- Roman (talk) 19:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Pale Green=Greater Germany, Bright Green=Germany (I)- Local (talk) 17:45, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Fawn=Turkey Darkest blue= -France Cream= Finland (pro-Germany) Grey-Green= Belgrade Union (pro-German) Palest Blue= Greece (pro-UK) Dark Grey=Italy (III) Light Grey= Poland (pro-France) Aqua- Ukraine Deeper purple= Royal Northern Italy Asia Russia (II) Warman555 (talk) :Autonomous Republic of Turkmenistan Warman555 (talk) China (II)- Lord Etnus (talk) 17:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Japan (VI) -Kogasa India (III): South Borneo Philippines Thailand Trans-Caucuses Republic Taiwan Trans-Jordanian Federation Pakistan Malaysia Arabia Vietnam (IV) Korea (III) Tajikistan Oceania Australia (II) - G greg e (talk) 23:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC) NZ (III) Remnant Indonesia (X) New Guinea (VII) Solomon Islands Fiji Samoa Tonga Vanuatu Africa South African Federation (V) ECOWAS- Whipsnade (talk) 03:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Greater Egypt Ethiopia Chad Congo River Federation East African Republic Mozambique United States of North Africa (III)' ' Madagascar (IV) Map Start date We will start once we have 6 new players after March 10. The Game 'The starting round's list of disasters ' No major stuff after 2015.0! #''Former USA states: Yellowstone caldera explodes modestly, volcanic ash hits the Mid West on mass and there is a drought in both the CSA and Remnant USA. A modest earthquake shakes the north coast of the SWF.'' #''Canada: Yellowstone has some effects on central regions and a major earthquake hits southern Alberta.'' #''Brazil: A tsunami and a hurricane.'' #''Iceland: A major volcano erupts.'' #''UK: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out Scotland and tsunami hits the east coast.'' #''Faro Islands: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Denmark: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Netherlands: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Belgium: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a lesser tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Ireland: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Germany: An Alpine earthquake and coastal tidal wave.'' #''Western Russia: Heavy rainstorms make the River Don swell and flood. A heavy inland drought occers in the Kuban and Krasnodar regions.'' #''Ukraine: Several coastal floods '' #''Australia: A severe drought and tornadoes.'' #''USNA: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''China: An earthquake and a drought.'' #''South Sudan: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''Borneo: A rural central earthquake and drought.'' #''Fiji: A major hurricane.'' #''Canada:An Ice storm hits the port of Halifax, Nova Scotia.'' #''New Zealand: Heavy blizzards.'' # India: A famine sweeps through central India. The Brazilian military's top bunker in the capital city of Brasilia and the French presidential bunker in Everey near Paris are reinforced and the government mostly services in them. Most Vietnamese Radio towers and rice silos have survived with minor damage as they were already hardened against hurricanes and the tsunami did not reach high or far enough to destroy much. '2014.0' *''Mod Events: Due to the lack of Long range communications, Nations can only talk to nations within their Continent, or that they share a border with. (this is only relivent for 1 turn) because the satellites are down, and the radios are on different frequencies. Several smaller nations in Oceania request to join Australia. Riots pummel Cairo and unrest is seen in Madagascar after a bad harvest. Small tribal conflicts erupt over ancestral tribal boundaries in the Chad. Repairs are undertaken to repair the remaining usable oil infrastructure in the Middle East and many damaged offshore oil rigs are repaired in Qatar.'' Category:Doomsday Category:Map Games Category:Map Game Category:LMB Category:ASB